


Evening Rituals

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's evenings tend to end the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Rituals

Title: Evening Rituals  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [geniusbee](http://geniusbee.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Hermann's evenings tend to end the same way.

 

Hermann peels off his clothing layer by layer. Some of it goes directly into the hamper for laundry day while others are hung up neatly in the closet. He shivers in the cold air of the room as he makes his way to the bathroom.

The water seems to take forever to warm. Hermann adjusts it until it is just shy of boiling. The heat feels wonderful against his skin. He closes his eyes as he dips his head under the spray. He stays that way until the water begins to cool. Swearing under his breath, he quickly washes his hair before scrubbing himself down.

Hermann's skin is red in the mirror as he towels himself off. The aches he's been feeling for the last few hours have almost faded away. He swipes the steam from the mirror and catches a glimpse of himself before it fogs over again. He takes his various medications before brushing his teeth.

His pajamas glide against his skin as he slips under the covers. He reads three chapters of the science fiction novel Newt gave him for his birthday. By the time he tucks the bookmark between the pages, the pain pills he's taken are kicking in. He sets the book to the side and turns off his light.

Newt joins him during the night, smelling like Hermann's soap and shampoo. There are whispered words and soft lips against skin. Hermann falls back asleep with Newt sprawled across his chest like a human blanket.


End file.
